In recent years, electronic apparatuses having a touch panel, such as a commander, a PDA, a mobile phone, and a music player, have become popular. In these electronic apparatuses, there is a case in which a user specifies an arbitrary contact starting point in a contact detection area of a touch panel and performs a tap operation or a flick operation, thereby causing a user's instruction to be input. In this case, it is possible for the user to input a desired instruction without having to confirm by looking at the display on the touch panel. Here, a “tap operation” is an operation in which after touching the touch panel using a finger or the like, the finger or the like is moved away from the touch panel, and a “flick operation” is an operation in which the touch panel is flicked with a finger or the like.